


Find Your Breath (Set Your Intent)

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Alex is his willing outlet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jamie is a powerhouse, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Sexual Coercion, but totally consensual, sort of, yoga poses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do anything that just kinda keeps you grounded?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Breath (Set Your Intent)

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. All recognizable elements herein are the property of their respective owners. The remaining content is mine.
> 
> Originally based off a 'fic-a-gif' prompt from the lovely Stanzie over on Tumblr who has this fascination with the gifsets of Alex and Matt being interviewed at Lollapalooza 2014 - mainly Alex, and that of him rubbing the underside of his jaw, sitting to one side, acting a little dazed, etc. What was going on that morning, and the night before? Why, PWP, that's what (porn without plot, for those who are wondering about the acronym). This was more or less an excuse to step away from both DTI and Kodachrome and exercise the Jamex demons that creep in my brain on a constant basis. Also, Jamie is decidedly dirty in this. But like you're complaining.

The pounding on the door makes Jamie spring from the bed, and he runs a hand through his hair before pulling the door wide, an equally wide grin on his face. “I was startin’ to fink you stood me up,” he growls, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

Alex snaps his dark gaze to Jamie, pulling it from where it was lingering down the hall, and he cocks an eyebrow along with his attitude. “Don’t have a reason to do so, do I?”

Jamie shakes his head and then reaches out, curling a hand behind Alex’s neck and yanking him forward. “You gettin’ cheeky already, lad?” He tsks and shakes his head again. “Naughty. I’m finkin’ we’ll have to find summat to do wiv that mouf of yours.”

Alex’s reply is a flick of his tongue against his upper lip, before he scrapes his front teeth over the bottom one, and peeks up at Jamie from under his dark brows. “Promise?”

With a snort, Jamie yanks Alex into his chest and turns, pulling them both into his hotel room. “Clothes off,” he mutters, giving the younger lad a gentle shove into the room. “On the bed.” Jamie’s already unbuckling his belt, and then tugging his t shirt up and off of his torso. 

“Ain’t you gonna kiss me, baby?” Alex pouts, and looks rather pretty doing so as he starts to pluck at the buttons of his shirt.

“Hmf,” Jamie grunts. “C’mere then,” he says, tossing his shirt aside and snaring Alex’s wrists. When he’s got Alex against his chest, he holds him there, hands on either side of Alex’s face, a knee wedged between his thighs so Alex has no choice but to sag, and rut against the thick, taut muscle of Jamie’s upper thigh. Jamie’s kiss is deep, wolfing down the younger man’s moans and sighs, tongue slick and firm as it sweeps over the roof of Alex’s mouth.

Jamie’s been drinking, Boddington’s and Glenlivet by the smoke and tang of his taste; but Alex is awash in gin and nicotine. Together, they get drunk off of one another with that one kiss, and getting drunk makes them sloppy, makes them desperate, and completely ravenous. Alex feels Jamie’s teeth pinch his bottom lip and tug sharply, and as Alex hisses in protest, Jamie’s hands go to the front of Alex’s shirt, firmly grasping either side of the placket. Then, the blond rends buttons from holes, _pop-pop-ping_! - and next comes the hot, heavy press of Jamie’s callused hands scraping up Alex’s ribs, before sweeping back down, and around, to grasp the firm, fleshy handfuls that make up Alex’s ass.

Given forward momentum with Jamie’s grasp, Alex hops and winds lean thighs around Jamie’s hips. A startled groan heaves from Jamie’s chest, but he grips the underside of those thighs and squeezes, bucking his hips as he heaves Alex up to get a better grip. Alex is a livewire in his hands, writhing and twisting his pelvis into Jamie’s belly, lips faltering against blond hair, the curve of Jamie’s ear, panting, whining, “Fookin’ ‘ell, Jamie, hurry up, wanna feel you, babeh. Been too long.”

It’s the truth. It’s been far too long; endless days trapped on a bus with no real reprieve between shows. By Jamie’s count, it’s been eight days since he’s done anything more than steal a few quick, slippery kisses from Alex’s mouth, and the trembling swirl in his belly indicates that he’s crackling with as much electricity as Alex is. He’s been half-hard since that morning when they checked into actual hotel rooms, scattered along the twelfth floor of some downtown four-star with a breakfast buffet and king-sized beds. Now, with Alex hot and straining in his arms, Jamie’s blood is rushing below his belt at breathtaking speed, and he staggers back, finding the bed at the backs of his knees, sinking down, and pulling Alex onto him as he rolls his hips up.

Alex whimpers and closes his eyes, cocking his head like he can hear the way Jamie’s body is calling his - and it is calling, with greedy hands grappling his hips and pulling him down to grind over Jamie’s fly. It makes Alex restless; he knows what Jamie’s packing beneath his zipper. He also knows after eight days - yes, he’s been counting - that Jamie will be a force to be reckoned with, but he knew that as he knocked on the door to room 1208. He’d turned his phone onto ‘do not disturb’ mode as he’d briskly walked down the stretch of hall from his own room, and his heart had been thudding madly in his throat as he waited for Jamie to open the door after his initial knocking.

Now, his heart still pounds, but his cock his throbbing harder, and he’s restless in Jamie’s grasp as he licks that sinful mouth, so innocent looking, really - in his youth, Jamie had been loud and brash, but he’d mellowed in the years they’d been playing. At least, that was what Alex had thought. Jamie Cook, it turned out, was quite demanding, and not afraid to voice said demands, either, when given leave to do so. Pulling away from another draining kiss, Alex pants, presses his forehead to Jamie’s, and clutches the bare shoulders before drawing his fingertips through the dark blond hair on Jamie’s chest.

“Jameh,” Alex gulps, whining a bit when Jamie’s reply is a deep grunt, and a dig of his hips. Alex drops his lips to Jamie’s once more, kissing him deeply before pulling away to wetly pant, “It’s been eight days. Put me body to the test, babeh.” He blinks his eyes open, cheeks flaming, fingers sweeping back up to curl locks of Jamie’s hair behind his ears.

Jamie’s eyes, usually bright and lofty blue, darken, and the lids fall to half mast as he focuses on Alex’s pink mouth, and the way his tongue flickers behind his teeth. Huffing a breath, Jamie’s hands catch Alex’s wrists once more, and he sits forward, lifting his legs and upsetting Alex’s perch, making the younger man slide from his lap, and land rather gracelessly on the carpet. He sputters, shaking his dark hair from his eyes, and opens his mouth to protest, but Jamie lifts an eyebrow before sliding his ass forward on the bed. He’s already thumbing his jeans open with one hand, and grasping Alex’s jaw with the other, leaning down to press a scorching kiss to Alex’s flush, wet mouth. Jamie sits back with a leer, and tugs his zipper down, before reaching into his boxers to grasp the base of his cock, and squeeze it roughly. He wrestles the heavy, hot weight of flesh from his underwear and presents it to Alex, a full seven and a half inches, thick, flared head, uncut, hard, and leaking. 

A shuddering moan leaves Alex’s throat, and he passes his tongue over his lips, lifting heavy-lidded eyes up to Jamie while he rights himself on his knees. With his shirt hanging open from his shoulders, and his hair mussed and falling over his brow, he already looks halfway fucked, and it’s enough to set Jamie into motion. Giving his cock a few quick tugs, he thumbs the head and pulls Alex’s forward by the hair, until he can press the tip of his cock into the center of Alex’s bottom lip. Jamie purses his mouth at the sight, and hisses with delight. He lets his dick rest there, barely breaching the perfect pout of Alex’s mouth, and both hands slip through the dark, thick waves, tighten, and then hold.

“Open up,” Jamie lightly orders, moaning softly as Alex slowly, wetly obeys. 

His hips dip forward again, and down, and he fills Alex’s mouth, and then his throat, until Alex makes a small, choking sound. “There you go,” Jamie sighs, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. 

His fingers loosen on Alex’s hair just a fraction, and he pets the longer strands away from the high forehead before drawing his fingers down Alex’s cheek. He taps the skin there, pulled snug against the bulbed tip of his cock held snugly in the soft pocket of Alex’s cheek.

Allowing his head to tip forward once more, Jamie gazes down. “That looks so fookin’ good, Al.” 

The blond sounds drunk, and looks it too as he watches Alex with a dazed expression. He gives an experimental pump of his hips and Alex complies, opening his throat and swallowing, his tongue curled and cupped along the underside of Jamie’s shaft. The hot, slick squeeze of Alex’s throat is enough to make Jamie sputter a string of curses. It’s not quite the same as the grasp of Alex’s arse, but it’s close, and so Jamie gives another pump of his hips, and then another, quick, full bursts of lust that have Alex choking, and eager to perform for Jamie’s gratification. 

When he’s on his knees like this, Alex knows that’s what this is about, more or less: Jamie’s pleasure, Jamie’s satisfaction, Jamie’s orgasm.. But it’s a two-way street, and Alex wouldn't do it if Jamie’s climax wasn’t the best thing to experience. It feeds his own, in turn, and so he places a long fingered hand in a snug grip at the base of Jamie’s cock, bats his eyelashes, and leans back, hot and wet and looking absolutely slutty - he knows it.

“Wanna treat me bad, Jameh?” Alex rasps, stroking his fist up in a tight grip, the sensation enough to pull Jamie up off of the bed.

Jamie chuckles darkly, and claps Alex on the jaw with a bit of reprimand. “Yeah,” Jamie huffs, pushing his cock between Alex’s lips again. It’s a delectable sight, one that fills every corner of every one of Jamie’s fantasies: Alex, and that mouth of his full, taking everything he possibly can. He bites back a moan, and answers Alex. “Yeah, gonna treat you like my fucktoy. You my good fucktoy, Alex?”

All Alex can do is hum, his eyes fluttering shut as they cross at Jamie’s lewd tone. He concentrates on the feel of Jamie in his mouth, the dull ache of the thickness wedged in the back of his throat, the taste, the sounds Jamie makes, and the way Jamie’s fingers tighten in his hair. This is it: this is what Alex has been missing.

Or, it’s a part of it, at least. He has no doubt that by the morrow, Jamie will have covered every base, making sure that no part of Alex, or himself has gone unsatisfied.

+

“Thank god you’re here,” Alex mutters, trying not to yawn for the fifth time since he and Matt sat down in the pop-up studio.

Beside him Matt grins, but he sneaks a quick sideways glance towards Alex, trying to determine how much sleep the front man got the night before. He’s not one to pry, never has been, but he’s fairly certain that the reason Alex looks so fucking knackered is still sleeping back in his hotel room, and will no doubt have to button his shirt up to the top once more. While they keep it obscure and well hidden in public, the fact remains that they all live in one another’s pockets, and there was no way something as explosive as Alex and Jamie could be kept under wraps from himself, or from Nick. Jamie had been practically vibrating as they checked into the hotel the previous afternoon, and Alex’s phone had dumped all of Matt’s calls directly to voicemail.

Now, almost done with this first interview - a decidedly tragic meandering through awkward questions and not-quite-answers, it’s more than just a hunch as to what Alex was up to the night before. When the woman asks, “Alex, are you drunk?” all Alex can do is smile stupidly, shake his head, and tell her it’s just the way his face falls. Matt knows better, with the way Alex’s skin is reddened on the back of his neck, they way he’s sitting slightly off-center, and the way he keeps stretching his jaw, running the backs of his knuckles along the underside like he’s been overused.

That last thought makes Matt stop short and he sits up, steering the interview towards a good place to end, and then they’re heaving themselves off of the couch, shuffling out of the three-wall space and out into the open where Alex lights a cigarette and leans back against a tree with a groan.

“The least you could do is make it look like you weren’t takin’ it up the arse all night,” Matt sighs, giving Alex a pointed look. He frowns as Alex blows out a stream of smoke, and then moves his jaw side to side. “Or the mouf,” the drummer tacks on with a growl.

Instead of getting flustered, or going on defense, Alex grins, though his cheeks turn a little bit pink. “C’mon, don’t be mad joost cuz’ m’gettin off an’ you’re not.”

“Let’s stop talking about this,” Matt hurriedly decides, putting his hands up.

Alex shrugs. “You’re the one that brought it up.”

“I know,” Matt sighs again. “But that’s because it’s so fookin’ obvious, mate. To me, at least.”

Alex grunts, a noncommittal sound, and pulls his phone from his back pocket, checking messages. Barely a second later and he’s coughing harshly, smoke burning his lungs and his nose as his eyes widen behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

_**Bet you’re sitting crooked, remembering every stroke of my cock in your ass.** _

“Al?” Matt asks, stepping closer, ready to lay a hand on Alex’s back and slap him if need be.

“M’fine,” he chokes out, scrolling the screen with a quivering thumb.

_**Just thinking of how well you took that third load. You spilled half of it down your chin and kept going, you eager little tart.** _

“Fook me,” Alex murmurs, feeling the most used and abused parts of his anatomy flare with excitement.

Beside him, Matt snorts. “I fink you’ve had enough.”

+

_“C’mon, Al,” Jamie purrs as he rolls over in the sheets, watching Alex stagger to his feet. “I haven’t had nearly enough.”_

_The burning ache in Alex’s muscles, and more delicate regions begs to differ. “V’got an interview at eleven wiv Helders,” Alex rasps, throat gone hoarse from screaming. He finds his cigarettes anyway, and lights one up, sinking to the mattress to take the strain off of his shaking legs._

_“You’ve got time,” Jamie reasons, sliding over the bed and climbing to his knees._

_Situated behind Alex, he slides a hand down around Alex’s throat until he’s got the lad by the collarbone, and he pulls back until Alex’s back is touching Jamie’s hips. Jamie smirks, knowing that the half-mast state of his cock is digging against Alex’s spine, and the blond hums, and leans down, licking a wet stripe up the side of Alex’s neck. He buries his nose in the thick, dark waves and inhales slowly._

_“Jameh,” Alex breathes, already falling under the older man’s thrall._

_He leans his head back, pressing against Jamie’s belly, and turns his face so that his cheek is flush with the smooth skin, and the bit of softness Jamie still harbours around an otherwise trim torso. The scrape of the dark blond hairs against Alex’s cheek takes him back five hours, to when his face was pressed into all the dips and angles of Jamie’s pelvis as he’d swallowed and sucked, licked and lingered._

_“Hmm?” Jamie mumbles, curling his fingers into Alex’s hair and pulling his head back before leaning down to kiss him softly. His other hand flutters up and cups Alex under the chin, thumb stroking along the jaw._

_“I c-can’t,” Alex stutters hesitantly._

_“Yes, you can,” Jamie breathes before pressing his tongue against Alex’s. “Don’t you remember last night, babeh?” Jamie murmurs, shifting impossibly closer, grinding his cock into Alex’s back, pulling back on Alex’s jaw. “All those times where you said you couldn’t - couldn’t take me cock again, couldn’t possibly suck harder, couldn’t come joost once more for me - “ Jamie pauses and chuckles. “We bof know how much truth were in those protests,” he concludes, his fingertips skating down from Alex’s jaw to the lad’s chest where he circles and scrapes his thumb over Alex’s nipples, one, and then the other, until Alex is squirming and whimpering._

_Jamie’s right, of course. Alex is helpless to Jamie’s endless demands, but last night was different. Last night, it seemed, that whenever Alex felt he’d met his end - that this time was the last time for the night, Jamie always pushed him for one more - one more kiss, one more sigh, one more squeeze before he let go and broke apart helplessly. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d come; he didn’t know where Jamie was getting the energy from, but Alex fed off of it - they fed off of each other, until they didn’t know who was who, or where one ended and the other began. Even in sleep they hadn’t migrated far from one another, and Jamie had secured a firm hand on Alex’s waist. Alex let him, despite the protest in his limbs._

_There’s just something about Jamie that has him folding to previously stated limitations._

_“I-I can’t,” Alex tries again, unsuccessfully._

_“Shhh, I know you can. Know you want to. I want you to, too.” Jamie’s words are hot, breathed over the place where he’d bitten two hours previous, buried to the hilt in Alex’s snug ass, fingers wrapped around lean hips, pushing the younger lad to his breaking point as he gave him a pounding into the mattress._

_“Hhnf,” Alex replies, with a slight shake to his head._

_“Alex,” Jamie says smoothly, his hand wandering over the soft, dark hairs between Alex’s pectorals. His lips close over Alex’s earlobe, sucking firmly, flicking his tongue against the fragrant swath of skin behind Alex’s ear. “Alex, just once more, yeah? God, I thought I were satisfied but…” Jamie trails off with a shiver that translates into a moan from Alex. The blond wastes no time dropping his hand to Alex’s lap, gently pulling Alex back to life, widening those lean thighs one at a time, and nudging until Alex’s hips have a slight tilt upwards._

_“Oh fuck, Jameh,” Alex breathes, dark eyes sweeping closed as a wave of undiluted pleasure churns through his veins. At this point it aches, everything does, and his cock stiffens readily in Jamie’s sure grip. He bites a moan in two, snapping it with his jaw and gnashing his teeth as Jamie’s tongue curls up the shell of his ear, his hand moving in the same direction on his cock._

_“There’s a good boy, hmm?” Jamie watches with rapt attention as Alex surges to life in his hands, no doubt almost at his wit’s end with the way Jamie’s been torturing him all night. The sight of more clear drops of slippery fluid beading at Alex’s tip makes Jamie ravenous, and he licks his lips and groans softly, smirking as Alex echoes the sound. “See? Lookit that, Alex, your cock wants to come.” Jamie delivers half a dozen firm, quick strokes, gliding his thumb through the gathering slickness. “Wants to come for me, don’t it? Always does, babeh.” Behind him, Jamie twists his hips and nudges Alex with his cock once more._

_Alex whines. It’s a desperate sound, and he’s trying his hardest not to break, not to let Jamie have his way, but it’s the way it’s always been, even though Alex thinks he’s got control of the situation. He never has, though, and he’s content with it; it makes it all the more exciting that Jamie can’t get enough of him. He moves with Jamie’s strokes, trying to experience every tug and squeeze, every twist of Jamie’s wrist, and he shudders, his stomach muscles contracting, fluttering around the arousal swirling in the heat between his hips. “I have to go,” he breathes hotly, pushing up on his toes, forcing his cock into Jamie’s fist. HIs eyes roll back in his head and his throat emits a strange warbled cry._

_“What’s that, babeh?” Jamie asks, sinister tone to his innocent words. “What did you say?”_

_“Have to go. Gotta go. No time. Fuck, Jameh! Oh...oh, Jameh….” He’s panting, the words tumbling into one another, almost struck mad with Jamie’s touch. “Please,” he whispers shakily._

_“Hmmm.” Jamie doesn’t say yes or no, but he does let go of Alex’s cock, one last squeeze before he does so. He sits back on the bed and watches Alex pull his weight to his feet and shuffle to the dresser._

_Alex braces his hands on the low surface and takes a few deep breathes. He can do this. He can get dressed. He can walk out that door. He can._

_He has to, because if he succumbs to Jamie, then Jamie’s won, and Alex will be late, and he’ll have to explain to Matt the reason why. He can’t lie to Matt, not about this - Jamie may as well tattoo ‘Jamie fucked me hard’ on Alex’s forehead, the way the dark-eyed lad is always grinning madly for hours after._

_Alex finds himself buttoning his shirt seconds later, boxer briefs somehow already in place, but he continues to stare at the dark wood, knowing full well that, given the deep, raspy moans coming from behind him, were he to lift his head and look in the mirror, he’d been treated to the sight of Jamie balanced on his knees, hand swiftly stroking his cock as he leers at Alex putting clothes on. He knows that Jamie is waiting for that moment, the one where Alex takes the bait, and is caught, and so Alex stubbornly refuses, and continues to push buttons into their holes, and worry his bottom lip with his teeth._

_Another hand covers both of his and Alex freezes as Jamie’s warmth presses against him from behind. His protest dies, a ghost of a breath leaving his lungs before he licks his lips and tries to turn towards the blond._

_Jamie has other plans. He presses his knee between Alex’s thighs, nudging and coaxing the lad to lean forward with a well placed hand at Alex’s hip. When the angle is right, and Alex is pinned between the dresser and the solid arousal Jamie sports, Jamie begins to wind his hips, effectively rutting against Alex’s ass as he fumbles with the buttons Alex just fastened._

_“You’re not goin’ anywhere,” Jamie breathes, “until I say you can.”_

_“Jesus fookin’ ‘ell, Jameh,” Alex mutters. “You don’t play fair.”_

_Jamie chuckles and parts Alex’s shirt, pressing his fingers down over Alex’s skin and bones, flattening his palm against Alex’s belly and tugging back until Alex’s ass is flush with his pelvis. “Neither do you, lookin’ every bit the sin I know you are.” With his other hand, Jamie slides his fingers up Alex’s spine until they’re tangled in the dark mess of hair on Alex’s head. “What d’ya fink, eh? Fink I should fook ya right here? Bent o’er the dresser, cute little arse on display for me?” He licks a strip of skin on the side of Alex’s neck for good measure._

_From his hip, Jamie moves his touch round to cup Alex’s ass, pulling at the flesh, pressing his fingers against the cleft, the scrape of fabric against the raw, sensitive skin there making Alex whine and buck. Before he gets an answer from Alex, Jamie turns the younger lad in his arms, and presses him back until he’s got no choice but to hop up onto the dresser, knees splayed wide for Jamie to stand between._

_“How ‘bout like this?” Jamie murmurs, hooking his fingers into the waist of Alex’s boxers and tugging down. Despite the attempt to get dressed and distance himself, Alex’s cock is his betrayal, springing back to slap him against his belly and leave a sticky trail of precome in the dark hair below his navel. Jamie smirks at it, and tilts his hips forward, lining their dicks up. When the tips are touching, and they’re freely oozing arousal over each other, Jamie steals a kiss, deep and wet, and hooks his hands behind Alex’s knees. “Show me that arse,” he growls before nipping Alex’s lip. “Show me how mooch it needs to get fooked.”_

_Alex shudders, gulping a breath, and nodding rapidly. Pulling his heels up to the edge of the dresser, he shoves two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking, catching Jamie’s eye as he works his tongue between the digits. Still holding Jamie’s gaze, Alex pulls his fingers from his mouth, spit dribbling down his chin, and he reaches down around his thigh, and works his fingers inside, eyes widening and then narrowing as his breath catches._

_“Fookin’ ‘ell,” Alex mumbles, eyes rolling up and fluttering closed. He slowly pumps his fingers, biting his lip until it almost bleeds._

_Jamie snatches Alex’s jaw with one hand and holds him, pushing his mouth to Alex’s until the lip is freed, and they’re kissing, all tongues and spit, teeth and lips. Alex works himself until he’s gagging on a moan, wailing down Jamie’s throat, and close to coming. Pulling back from the kiss, Jamie wraps his tongue around two of his own fingers, and brings them down next to Alex’s, where he prods and pushes, despite Alex’s shaking head._

_“Shh,” Jamie scolds, grunting as the tip of his middle finger breeches Alex. “I’ll tell you when you’ve had enough.”_

_“Fffff-fookin’- Jamie!” Alex’s hips jerk as Jamie’s pointer finger joins the fray, and they’re both holding Alex open and ready._

_“Want it, Alex? Want me cock?”_

_Alex shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut in his delirium._

_“Al, look at me, babeh,” Jamie gently asks._

_Dark, thick lashes flicker open, and Alex is awash in cool, calming blue._

_Jamie smiles a genuine smile, and Alex feels the fear leave his body._

_“I’ll take care of ya,” Jamie promises, using his free hand to take hold of his cock and direct it towards Alex’s slick, pink hole. “I’m your Cookie, Al, remember? Won’t ever hurt you.” Adding the slightest hint of pressure, Jamie lets his hips do the work as he cradles Alex’s face and kisses him softly._

_Almost lost in the kiss, Alex inhales sharply as the flared head of Jamie’s cock slips inside of him. He’s still got his own fingers hooked there and he freezes, opening his eyes and staring at Jamie as the kiss continues. Finally, Jamie lets Alex’s mouth go, and Alex turns his face to the side, blushing hotly, his cheek pressed to his shoulder. Slowly working his fingers free, Alex uses them to circle Jamie’s shaft and tug him closer, indicating he wants the older man deeper, as deep as he can get. He flashes Jamie a coquettish look, batting his lashes and licking his lips, and it makes Jamie growl in his chest, and gather Alex into his arms so that they’re pressed together from shoulder to pelvis._

_Alex wants more. The thought is alarming, and yet not - even when his brain says no, and his body protests, Jamie always finds a way to talk himself inside, and Alex is always eager to step aside and let him. He finds Jamie’s hands and pulls them so that they’re planted on either side of his arse, palms flat on the dresser. Alex hooks his legs over Jamie’s elbows and then curls his hands under Jamie’s arms to clamp over his shoulders. Then, he pushes his hips towards Jamie with a smart, smooth arch, and Jamie counters with a forward swing of his hips. They continue like that, working back and forth, eyes gazing down to where they’re joined, floating back up over golden skin, pale, curved muscle, angled jaws, jutting Adam’s apples, until there’s nothing but blue, and almost black, and their mouths are but a hair’s breadth apart. Alex’s long arms wrap around Jamie’s neck, and he hangs on as Jamie’s hips begin to snap into Alex._

_It’s a hard grind, rolling, shifting up and forward, down and back, a circular motion that makes Alex’s toes curl, and makes Jamie’s muscles strain. Burying his face in Jamie’s neck, Alex whimpers and gasps, fingers curling into the hair at the nape of Jamie’s neck, teeth setting into the strong bone of his shoulder as the dresser bangs into the wall it’s set against._

_“You are heaven, babeh,” Jamie breathes, his hips a smooth ebb and flow to and from the shore of Alex’s very willing body. “So tight - hnf! Yes, Alex, god, yes, you’re tight. An’ you’re hot. An’ all mine, aren’t you?”_

_“Fuck yes, Jameh,” Alex sighs. “M’yours, babeh.” The slighter man is not idle, and though his hip flexers, his groin tendons, and the lean muscles of his thighs protest, he takes what Jamie angles at him, and reciprocates accordingly: Alex is never idle when it comes to getting fucked, unless he’s been given specific instructions._

_Today they are on the same playing field it seems, useless without one another, hell bent on tearing each other down with their bodies, and their words, their hands and mouths. As much protest as Alex put up, Jamie knows it’s for show, for propriety’s sake so that when someone points out to Alex that he looks like he hasn’t slept, he can honestly reply, “It were a fight to get out the door.”_

_“C’mon,” Jamie purrs, hands moving from the dresser to hold Alex’s ass, tilting those lean hips forward even more. “Want you to come wivout me touchin’ you. Wanna see that expression on your face - yes, babeh, you can, an’ you will.” He ignores the protesting shake of Alex’s head, knowing full well that Alex is more than capable of coming from the sensation of being taken like this. With another grunt, Jamie puts his head down once more, forehead to the curve where Alex’s neck meets his shoulder, and he pulls with his hands, spreading Alex, impaling him fully. “That’s it,” Jamie mutters. “That’s it, Al, take it, yeah? You take it so well, fookin’ come for me, babeh. I can feel it; you’re not gonna last long, are ya, love?”_

_“No,” Alex whimpers with another shake of his head._

_“No,” Jamie echoes immediately after. “No, not my Alex, not my good boy, eh? C’mon, fuck me back, an’ come.”_

_Alex chokes on a moan, helpless in the hold of Jamie’s words. Muscles tense in his stomach; his hips burn white hot with overuse and arousal. He’s almost certain that he can’t come, that he’s forcing it, that he’s thinking about it too much, but then, he feels himself pushed back, even as Jamie pulls harder on his ass, drives his dick deep, and pulls one of Alex’s nipples between his lips and sucks firmly._

_A sharp cry bursts from Alex’s throat, and it’s followed by another, by shouts of Jamie’s name, and gasping, gagging promises of utterly nasty things if Jamie doesn't stop, keeps sucking and fucking, demanding that he “pound that arse an’ come inside.”_

_It’s enough to spur Jamie that extra bit, making Alex cling to the broad spread of shoulders, fingers digging into skin, head thrown back in ecstasy as he shouts his approval to the ceiling tiles overhead. It’s a blur, a whirlwind of sound, of flesh, of sensation that burns in his arse and soars in his guts, rings in his ears, swells in his veins. His cock throbs, and aches with each punishing dig Jamie delivers and then there is a sudden softly-stinging scrape of coarse hair over the tip of Alex’s dick._

_He explodes, jackknifing in Jamie’s grasp, a twisting and bursting with agonizing pleasure. He screams long and hoarse, something that sounds like ‘Jameh’ but ends with a howl and Alex’s fingers dig into the skin of Jamie’s back. He is lava, thick and copious, erupting against Jamie’s belly as the latter gives half a dozen quick blasts of his hips, dragging Alex to the root with his final thrust. Jamie buries himself, and his come, so far inside of Alex that the younger man sees stars, and is scorched beyond recognition. He clings to Jamie, grasping him at all points of contact, afraid that if he lets go, he’ll float away like so much ash-_

“You do anything that just kinda keeps you grounded?”

Alex blinks dazedly and stares at the interviewer’s chin before turning his eyes back to Matt, hoping the drummer was paying attention.

Matt makes a face, shrugs a little, and then replies in a cheeky tone, “Yoga.” He checks with Alex to proceed, making a face that silently says, ‘It’s a non-committal answer.’

Alex nods, and gives a little grin, crossing his legs and wincing at the stretched muscles. “Hmm. Yeah. Warrior.”

He pauses and thinks back to his legs slung over Jamie’s arms, and before that, to when his knees were spread wide, hips back, face pressed to the carpet.

“One and two,” he drawls casually. 

Though, it were more like _padanguthasana_ and _navasana_ if he were perfectly honest.


End file.
